


Love Is All You Need

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Time Skips, Tutoring, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean meets Castiel at their local church, all that fills him is want. Luckily enough for Dean, he knows just what will suppress the want; and how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> This is for [Valentia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia), who wanted some good ol' Twink!Dean. I hope that I didn't hit any of your squiks and I hope that you got what you wanted, I'm not quite used to writing Twink!Dean in the way that I am with writing Twink!Cas, so this was definitely a challenge!! Also, I'm sorry that it took so long to post it, I was going to post it last night but something came up :/ Anyways, read away!!

Castiel Novak hated church. I mean, don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he was a heathen or anything, he just really hated the whole standing and sitting and then walking to the altar and the voice of the priest and just, everything. It got boring. So, you can imagine his relief when he went off to college, and going to church with his Mother and Father every Sunday morning was off the table. And, of course, you can imagine what it was like when he had returned to his parent’s house for more than a couple weeks over the Summer; and they insisted that he, a twenty year old man, go with them to church every Sunday.

Things were slightly different when Castiel returned to church. A lot of people had grown a bit, and a lot of people welcomed him back, asked him how college was, boring questions like that. But there was something that caught Cas’ eye. Or a someone, rather.

Castiel was amidst sitting down when a family came into the pew that he and his parents were sitting in. Castiel glanced to his side when his Mother softly greeted the mother of the family next to them. He made nothing of it, thought that it was simply someone that his Mom knew since it was a small church after all. It was after the mass had ended that Castiel figured out that the family was a little more than a family that his Father and Mother had sat with. 

Castiel and his Mother and Father were finding their way out of the church whilst the family they had been sitting with approached them. It was when they all got out of the church that Cas saw the family as a whole; and the one certain person that enthralled him just from one glance.

There was the mom and the dad, and then there was a younger boy and then there was an older boy, though still, he was younger than Cas, Cas could tell by looking at him. And Cas really hated to say this when the kid looked like he couldn’t even drive a car but he was a fucking _twink_. 

He was a little shorter than Cas, but just by a bit, and he was wearing a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, displaying tanned skin that Cas already wanted to touch. Other than that he had on khakis and black, worn out converse on his feet. Cas’ eyes flicked up to his face and, to say the least, he was definitely not disappointed. 

Upon looking closer, something better than a glance, Cas saw that his facial structure was about as perfect as perfect gets. And he had these little freckles all across his nose and his cheeks. Not to mention his lips which were pink and parted and Cas admittedly stared at them for a bit longer than he should have. But then, there were his eyes, green and fucking beautiful and looking straight into Cas’.

“Oh, and you haven’t met Castiel, he’s home from college for a couple of weeks.”

Castiel vaguely heard his Mother say. He snapped his gaze away from Dean’s and smiled at the family. “Cas, this is John,” his Mother said, gesturing towards the father, whom Castiel shook hands with. “Mary,” his Mother continued as Castiel shook hands with the mother of the family. “Then, Sam, and Dean.”

Dean. His name was Dean. “You’re all welcome to come over for dinner,” Cas’ Mother invited in a kind tone.

“Sure, that sounds great,” Mary responded. Cas couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over to Dean when he thought of what it would be like to have Dean sitting at the table with him. When he looked, he found Dean staring straight back at him, green eyes dead set on Cas’. The talking between the families was what covered it up, but it was unmistakably there between just Dean and just Cas. Tension.

\---

Said tension followed them to the dinner table where both families sat, and as if by fate, Dean sat right across from Castiel. And whilst Sam was being drawn into a conversation with Castiel’s Mom, Dean decided to start his own conversation.

“So,” he began. “What are you majoring in?” he asked Cas, who was a little thrown off guard by the fact that Dean was actually initiating a conversation with him.

“Physics,” Castiel responded, glancing up to catch Dean’s gaze which was wide-eyed and almost… innocent?

“Nice. I plan on majoring in Engineering when I finish high school,” Dean told him. 

“How old are you now?” Cas asked, and he tried to ask it in a non-creepy way but he would have bet ten grand that it came out the complete wrong way.

“Sixteen.”

“Oh.” Cas internally cursed himself for letting his disappointment slip. But Dean was smart, he had been with enough guys to know what the look on Cas’ face and the sound of his voice meant. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked just the slightest, still staring Cas down.

“And how old are you, exactly?” Dean asked. Castiel could feel his cheeks heat, but he never tore his gaze away from Dean’s.

“Twenty.”

“Ah,” Dean replied with a nod of his head. Cas bit the inside of his cheek as Dean kept up that _stare_ that was just fiery and enticing yet somehow still it looked innocent. As if Dean was trying to cover it up, as if he didn’t want it to be there, he wanted to look like he knew what he was doing, what he wanted. But Cas could tell that it was there. And it shouldn’t have made Cas as turned on as it was. 

It was later on in the dinner when Dean turned his eyes back on Cas and caught his attention. “Hey, Cas? Math goes with Physics, right?” he asked. Cas nodded, a little unsure of where, exactly, Dean was taking this conversation.

“Ideally, yes,” Castiel told him. “We do take some advanced Math courses, like Calculus, for example,” he continued.

“Well, I’m not doing too well in Math as it happens. Maybe you could help prepare me for next year?” Dean suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye. Before Castiel could even answer, Cas’ Mom cut into the conversation.

“Castiel is great in Math, top of his class. I’m sure that he could help you, Dean.” 

Dammit.

“Yeah, yes, sure,” Cas spluttered.

“Good. I’m sure that you’ll be a great teacher,” Dean drawled, a tint of victory creeping into his voice. Oh, well, this would be interesting.

 

Well, it turned out that Dean was good at Math, the bastard. And it also turned out that he was extremely good at teasing Cas and pressing all his damn buttons. Brushing his hand, biting his lip, staring Cas down with those gorgeous green eyes, sitting as close as he possibly could.

And Castiel wasn’t dumb, he knew exactly what that little fucker was trying to do. And by the eighth meeting of theirs, what was bound to happen finally did.

Everything had been normal and everything was going as usual, except for the fact that it was hotter than usual and Dean was sat closer to Cas, biting his lip and brushing his hand. 

Castiel would have claimed that it was the heat that made him burst out, definitely not the fact that Dean’s voice was puncturing the air oh-so smoothly, or the fact that he could feel the heat of his body emanating towards his own, or the glances Dean was sneaking, or all the little things that Cas had been dealing with for what felt like nine years straight. Nope. None of it. At all. (Okay, maybe a _little_. Or a lot. Either way.)

Cas took a deep breath in and held it, closing his eyes as he dropped his pencil and sat back in his seat. “Okay. I can’t keep doing this,” he sighed, opening his eyes. “Listen, Dean, you have… a lot of potential, okay? But I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s just not right, I’m, I’m four years older than you, I’m in college, and it just, Dean, it won’t work, and I can’t, just, okay. Just, please,” Castiel said, letting his gaze finally find Dean’s. Dean had his head tilted forwards, looking up at Cas through his lashes.

“So, you don’t… want me?” he asked quietly. Castiel could literally feel his heart twisting and curling up inside of itself. How the fuck was he supposed to say no to Dean when he looked so fucking young and his eyes were _filled_ with that innocence that just drove Castiel to the point of insanity.

“I- Dean,” Cas choked out, shaking his head, unable to meet Dean’s gaze.

“Because I want you, Cas. I want you a lot, and I’ll be yours, only yours. If you want,” Dean whispered with so much invitation that Cas nearly fell out of his chair. Cas looked up, straight into Dean’s eyes. Dean that he had wanted from the second that they had met. Dean who was willing and ready and right in front of him.

“God, I want you,” Cas murmured, unable to hold it back anymore.

“Then, have me,” Dean responded simply.

Castiel surged forwards, slotting his lips with Dean’s as though he needed them to breathe. 

Dean’s lips were soft and sweet, enticing and, God did they feel young. Castiel was only four years older than him, but somehow they just seemed so innocent and pure in a way that made Castiel sigh into the kiss. He brought one hand up to cup the side of Dean’s face, letting the other rest on his knee as he shifted closer to Dean.

Dean was eager, and, _fuck_ , did that not show when he parted his lips, his tongue peeking out, seemingly asking permission from Cas, who granted it, opening his own mouth, slipping his tongue into Dean’s.

Dean brought his hands up to Cas’ shoulders, letting his hands rest there as the kiss grew heated. Castiel registered the touch in the back of his head, but was mostly focused on the kiss that was growing hot and sloppy as Dean’s tongue, which was a tad bit more experienced than Cas had thought of, maneuvered through Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel’s tongue darted through Dean’s mouth, cataloging every taste and texture that there was and committing it to memory.

Soon enough these little noises were making their way out of Dean’s throat and Goddamn, were they not making their way straight to Cas’ dick. Dean’s hands were now bunched in the fabric of Castiel’s T-shirt, and Castiel’s fingers were digging into the back of Dean’s neck, the hand on his knee grasping tightly.

Castiel finally pulled away, panting as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. His eyes roamed Dean’s face, taking in the sight of Dean’s flushed features, bright wide eyes and swollen lips and, Christ, was that a beautiful sight. “I- I shouldn’t be-” Cas began, but Dean cut him off.

“I want you to fuck me, Cas,” Dean breathed out surely and straightforwardly. Cas couldn’t help but moan softly at the words, his dick giving an encouraging twitch at the sound of them coming from Dean’s lips.

“Are you a virgin?” Castiel asked, his mind short-circuiting and going straight where it really wanted to go, dismissing the things that his rational mind was telling him like, ‘Cas, he’s a minor and you really shouldn’t be fucking him,’ even though he was praying that the answer was-

“Yes.” 

Jackpot.

Castiel shut his eyes tightly and groaned, his dick hardening even more at the mere thought of how fucking _tight_ and hot and- “But, please, Cas, it doesn’t matter. I just want you, want to feel you inside me, please, Cas, please,” Dean begged, nosing at Cas’ cheeks, kissing him shortly and sweetly and Goddamn was he enticing.

And in that moment, every piece of Cas that told him to stop because he barely knew Dean and Dean was only sixteen, all of it just snapped, and Cas let out a breath of air. “Go sit on the bed for me,” Cas ordered softly, his voice already clouded with lust. Dean’s breath hitched before he scrambled out of his seat and headed straight over to the bed that was Castiel’s when he was living with his parents, who, luckily, were not home.

Castiel thought for a moment. Dean was a virgin. Cas was taking his virginity. Obviously he had to be gentle with him because this was his first time after all, and even though Cas wanted to fuck him hard and rough and fucking senseless, he had to go slow, he had to make everything… tender.

Castiel stood up from his desk chair and walked over to the bed where Dean sat on the edge. Castiel let his eyes drift over Dean, taking in the way he was still breathing heavily, looking up at Cas with eyes that had been swallowed by lust, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and most importantly, the bulge in his jeans, right at his crotch. Cas licked his lips, and Dean let out a whimper that was barely audible, but Cas caught it, and he made a mental note to remember it.

Cas toed off his shoes and socks, as Dean had already did, and stepped forwards. “Here, sit back over there,” Castiel told Dean, who abidingly hurried to sit in the middle of the bed with his legs outstretched. Castiel grinned softly, climbing up onto the bed and smoothly straddling Dean, taking his face in his hands and kissing him, softly at first before remembering the passion that they had managed in their last kiss. And, boy, were each of them eager to get that back.

Cas let his hands run slowly down Dean’s denim-clad thighs as Cas pulled away from the kiss to let his teeth graze over Dean’s jaw, lips pressing and sucking kisses into the tender skin off his neck. Dean was already breathing heavily, but as Cas’ hands found what they were looking for, his breath sped up even more. A loud whine escaped his throat as Castiel palmed at Dean’s cock through his jeans, Dean’s head falling back so that Castiel could nip at even more skin on Dean’s neck. “Can’t leave any marks, parents will, fuck, they’ll know,” Dean managed, and Castiel cursed silently to himself. God, did he want to mark Dean up, let everyone know who he belonged to.

So, instead, Castiel got an idea. He gathered the bottom of Dean’s shirt, pulling it up and over Dean’s head, with a little help from Dean, then pushed Dean back so that he fell against the bed with a soft thud. Castiel hovered over him, pulling his own T-shirt over his head and throwing it aside before watching Dean’s tan chest rise and fall. He leaned downwards and shifted so that his crotch was aligned with Dean’s. “I can mark you up in other places if you want,” Castiel whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe of it. “I could kiss all down your thighs, suck bruises on your chest, bite your collarbones. Would you like that, Dean?” Castiel asked, his tone hushed and filled with lust as his hips rolled down unto Dean’s. 

Dean nodded desperately. “Yes, God, yes, please, yours, just make me yours,” Dean groaned. Cas bit back a moan. Well, he could definitely do that. 

Castiel gave Dean one last searing kiss before pulling away, placing light kisses down his neck before he reached his collarbones where he smirked before biting gingerly, yet still hard enough to leave a mark. Slowly, the whole, “fuck him gently,” thing that Cas had in his mind faded as he heard the noises that Dean was letting out with every mark that he left, and watched the way that Dean moved beneath him with every touch that he made. And Cas couldn’t help but grin when he reached the line of Dean’s jeans.

Dean tilted his head up once he felt the comforting heat of Cas pull away from him. His breath hitched when he saw Castiel’s fingers, nimble and lithe, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Eventually, there was the awkward fumble of jeans and legs and hands and then, soon after, there was the awkward fumble of boxers and legs and hands. But, it was all worth it when Cas took in the sight of Dean’s leaking, fully hardened cock. Dean bit his lip in anticipation. And you can only imagine what the sight of Dean, wide eyes, tan skin, hard cock, lip between his teeth, did to Cas, who swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

Cas slid off of the bed, and Dean shot him a confused look that Cas soothed. “Don’t worry, I’m just getting lube and a condom,” he told Dean, who relaxed. Cas, meanwhile, peeked under the mattress, knowing exactly where he had hid them before he went to college. Sure enough, they were there, and he pulled them out, tossing them onto the bed.

Cas then quickly undid his own jeans, shoving his boxers down with them and kicking them aside as Dean watched, enraptured. Castiel couldn't help but grin at the moan that escaped Dean's lips when his eyes fell on the sight of Cas’ cock which was also fully hard and leaking. 

Castiel crawled back on the bed, setting himself between Dean's legs that Dean spread even wider when Cas found his place between them. “Like what you see, huh?” Castiel teased, letting his fingers dance along Dean's thighs. Dean nodded eagerly, all the moisture in his mouth gone. He had only dreamed about Cas’ cock for so long, and now that it was in front of him, now that it was about to be thrusting into him, God, did that fill him with want. But also anticipation.

Castiel soothed his hands over Dean's thighs, cradling the underside behind his knees before speaking. “Wanna lift these up to your chest for me?” Cas asked, and Dean was quick to respond by bringing them to his chest, shifting around a bit so he was in the best position for Cas to see what he wanted.

Cas groaned, grip tightening on Dean as he took in the sight of him on his back, legs spread, and eyes wide and open. “Fuck, Dean, you're killing me,” he mumbled under his breath. Dean heard it, however, and smirked slightly, watching as Cas leaned forwards, nipping and sucking all along Dean’s thigh, leaving purple marks in his wake. Slowly, he made his way down to Dean's cock, and Dean gasped when Cas licked a broad stripe on the underside of it. He pressed kisses to Dean's balls, tongue darting out every once in awhile to make Dean groan before he licked down Dean's perineum. And it was then that he finally licked slowly over Dean's hole, earning the most beautiful whine Cas was sure he had ever heard.

Cas felt a hand fly down, gripping tightly at his hair. Cas’ eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Dean tugging at his hair, a moan escaping Cas’ lips as his tongue moved deft circles around the ring of muscle beneath him.

Cas lapped and licked until Dean was squirming beneath him, both hands tugging painfully on Cas’ hair as he begged senselessly with his head thrown back against Cas’ pillow. “Cas, oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, please, Cas, ah, please,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Cas figured that that was a good cue for him to bring his fingers into the mix, so he grappled for the lube next to him and popped open the cap, pulling away from Dean for a moment to drizzle lube over a few fingers.

He licked over Dean's hole one last time before gently pushing one finger in. Dean let out a mix of a sigh and a moan, relaxing his body that had been previously tense, and easing into it. “You've ever fingered yourself before?” Cas asked, purely out of curiosity. Dean's eyes opened, looking right up to Cas’. He gave a timid nod, shifting around a bit. Cas moaned softly, slipping another finger in. “You are just fucking perfect, aren't you?” Cas asked, the image of Dean on his bed, cock in his hand, stroking furiously whilst three fingers pumped in and out of his ass making its way into Cas’ head. Fuck, Cas could probably come at just the thought.

Cas scissored Dean open, watching the way his hips were thrusting slightly into Cas’ fingers. “More,” Dean panted. Cas paused, and Dean looked up at him. “I can take it, promise,” he told Cas almost pleadingly. Cas slid a third finger in and Dean adjusted himself a bit before giving Cas a look that both of them understood as, ‘keep going.’ So, Cas did.

Cas was figuring that he would have to stretch Dean out pretty good since it was his first time, but God help him, Dean was completely against that. “Cas, please, Cas, I need you, need you inside of me, wanna feel you. Waited so patiently for it, please,” he whimpered. Cas nearly came right there and then. And who was he to deny what Dean was asking for?

“You sure?” Cas asked, to which Dean nodded furiously.

“Yes, yes, Cas, just please,” he continued, staring Cas down with pleading eyes. Cas caught the stare for a moment before he pulled his fingers out, reaching over to grab the condom. He slipped it on quickly, coating his cock in a thin layer of lube before throwing the bottle aside and lining himself up with Dean. Dean bit his lip, looking up at Cas with lust filled, innocent eyes.

“I’ll go in slow, okay?” Cas soothed, running his hands up Dean's legs despite the fact that he really just wanted to slam into Dean and fuck him as hard as possible. 

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me so I can feel it, I- I wanna remember it. Make me feel it for weeks,” Dean told Cas softly with so much want in his eyes that Cas nearly fell apart. Castiel shut his eyes with a soft groan. Dean would definitely be the end of him. “Please, Cas,” Dean added, hopefulness tinting his voice. Cas opened his eyes and looked down at Dean, taking a deep breath before gritting his teeth and keeping Dean’s words in mind as he slammed right into him, jolting him forwards.

Dean gasped, Cas groaned, and both of them felt heat rush throughout them. Both of them breathed for a moment, Cas’ head hanging forwards as he shifted a bit before letting his hands fall down to Dean’s thighs and then to his hips where Cas gripped hard enough to leave bruises. Castiel rolled his hips forwards, Dean letting out a breathy sigh at the feeling. Sure, he had thought about this, Cas fucking him, Cas’ cock inside of him, but now that it was actually happening, it was better than anything Dean could have dreamed of.

And Cas, Cas could barely believe how it felt to be inside of Dean, to have him panting underneath him, eyes shut tight, hand fisting the fabric of the sheets. Cas leaned forwards, nipping at Dean’s thigh as he set a solid rhythm, one that was fairly fast and definitely a little rough. “Do you know how fucking tight you are, Dean? How fucking hot and slick and Goddamn perfect you are?” Cas grit out, Dean’s response being a hand gripping tightly on Cas’ shoulder and a loud moan. 

Dean could feel Cas’ breath hot against his thighs and it was driving him crazy. He could feel every punctuated thrust of Cas’ cock and the thought of it, the feeling of it, and God, was it maddening. Dean was just about to tell Cas to go harder when Cas angled his thrusts in a particular way, and Dean nearly jumped off the bed. “Oh, God, fuck, Cas, right there, right there, please, don’t stop,” Dean breathed out, fists clenching the sheets even tighter as he felt pleasure streak hotly through him with every thrust Cas made. Castiel grinned against the skin of Dean’s thigh, knowing exactly what he had hit and thrusting exactly where Dean wanted.

With every thrust that Castiel made, Dean could feel himself creeping closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm, and it was killing him. But soon enough, Cas was was moving forwards, his head looming right over Dean’s. “Open your eyes, Dean,” Cas whispered, all gruff and deep, something that made Dean’s eyes shoot open finding Cas’ staring right back at him, hooded with lust, black pupils swallowing blue. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas thrusted particularly hard before opening his mouth to speak. “You look so fucking beautiful like this,” he whispered, and Dean moaned, Cas swallowing the noise eagerly.

He moved slowly back down Dean’s body, pressing kisses down his neck and chest and then his thighs. “Cas,” Dean groaned as he felt himself growing nearer and nearer to his orgasm.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Castiel purred back.

“Cas, Cas, please, faster, harder, anything, I’m so fucking close,” Dean moaned, arching his back into Cas’ thrusts.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas managed through gritted teeth as he shifted on the bed, pausing for a moment before he began thrusting into Dean like there was no tomorrow. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and tugged, pulling Cas closer to him with a whine. Castiel fell forwards a bit, his arms now bracketing Dean’s sides. Cas could feel Dean’s heels digging into his back as one of his hands came up to grip his own hair, painfully tugging on it as he bit down harshly on his bottom lip. 

But then, Dean could feel the tell-tale stirring of pleasure at the base of his spine, the heat in his groin growing as pleasure began to burn in all of his limbs. He bit his lip even harder, squeezing his eyes shut before he opened his mouth to talk. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas, I’m, I’m gonna come,” Dean whimpered, helplessly squirming beneath Castiel who was giving it all he had because seeing Dean like that was bringing him just as close to his own orgasm.

And Castiel was just about to open his mouth to respond when Dean felt his orgasm hit him harder than it ever had, come spurting out onto his chest and onto his stomach as he let out what had to be the most sinful noise Cas had ever heard. “Jesus Christ,” Cas groaned as he watched Dean’s panting form slowly relax beneath him. And with a few more thrusts of his hips, Cas was coming too, harder than he had in awhile, his hips slowly stilling as he cursed under his breath, breathing heavily.

Castiel collapsed next to Dean with a long groan, his face pressed into the mattress. He waited a moment before he got up, crawling over Dean to toss the condom away. He grabbed a few tissues whilst he was at it, wiping them over Dean’s chest and stomach until he was completely clean, then threw them away. “Well?” Cas sighed as he got back up on the bed, laying next to Dean, who was staring at the ceiling, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He huffed a breath of laughter, turning to face Cas.

“Well, holy shit,” he said, causing Cas to laugh.

“I could say the same thing,” Cas replied, turning his gaze to Dean’s. There was a pause wherein neither of them spoke, simply searched the other’s eyes.

“Is this going to be a one time thing?” Dean asked hesitantly and quietly, breaking the pleasant silence that had settled between them. Cas cleared his throat, unable to hold Dean’s gaze.

“Well, I, um, I do have to go back to college eventually,” Cas sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“How far away is your college?” Dean asked with a frown.

“It’s a three hour drive,” Cas told him, glancing over to catch his reaction. 

“Well, that's not too too bad. And you visit your family and stuff so when you come to visit you could visit me,” Dean suggested with a pearly white smile that Cas couldn't help but mirror softly.

“So, you're suggesting a long distance relationship?” Cas questioned, though he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

“Ideally, yeah,” Dean said with a shrug. Something inside of Cas’ heart twisted painfully. A long distance relationship between a high schooler and a college student who lived three hours away? Was that even possible?

Cas sighed and thought it over. If Dean was dedicated and Cas was dedicated then maybe it could work. And Cas’ heart ruled over his head when he turned to Dean and smiled softly. “Alright.”

-Three Years Later-

The breakup had been bitter, to say the very least. Things had been going pretty well, Cas would come visit, tell his parents that Dean was just a close friend instead of his boyfriend. They would talk on webcams when Cas was away and sometimes they would have sex over the webcam, other times when Cas was actually back in Lawrence they would get to fuck each other for real, feel the touch of each other, the other’s skin, look into the other’s eyes. They had even gotten to the ‘I love you,’ stage, and it made both of them giddy. Both of them could feel a certain sort of passion deep inside of them when they thought about the other or when they saw each other.

However, there is always a, ‘but’ when it comes to situations like these. After a couple years, things seemed to fade. Castiel had exams that took up most of his time, Dean felt lonely, Lisa Braeden had come into the picture, and it was Cas who finally put his foot down and ended things. The feelings they had for each other? Those never faded.

So, that Summer, when Castiel was once again visiting his family, it would just so happen that Dean, whom he hadn’t seen for a long while, and his family sat once again at the dinner table, Castiel right across from Dean. The word, ‘tension’ didn’t even begin to describe what was happening between the two.

Dean was nineteen now and Cas was twenty-three and Cas had to admit that Dean had just gotten hotter, if that was even possible. And when he looked into his eyes, which he had accidentally done whilst wine was being poured, he found that they looked… different. They were almost cold, not warm like they used to be. But somehow, they still managed to hold that innocence that had caught Cas’ attention the first time he had ever looked into them. 

The dinner, in Cas’ humble opinion, was God awful. The whole time he had to try and avoid looking up at Dean and the whole time he had to hear Dean’s voice, which had only gotten deeper, answer questions. For example, what college was he planning on going to? Well, it turned out that it was the same college Castiel went to. Great.

Castiel was defeated by the time the dinner was over. He let out a sigh that no one heard; except for Dean. Dean looked up, his heart beating faster at the sound that he recognized all too well. Memories of him and Cas cuddling when they could, talking over webcam and having Castiel run his fingers through his hair, that noise escaping his lips, they came back in a painful stream of conscious thought. And then, Castiel was staring right at him, owlish, bright blue eyes focused plainly on Dean’s. Dean searched them for a moment, finding that they were different now. They held what looked like sadness. They weren’t the same as he remembered them, and it only made his heart hurt worse.

“How’s Lisa?” Cas asked, the question coming to him automatically. Dean blinked as though he had never heard the name before.

“We broke up. She was too clingy,” Dean said, never tearing his gaze away from Cas’. Cas gave a curt nod, dropping his gaze.

“Ah,” he replied, bitterness creeping into his tone. “That’s a shame, it seemed like you really liked her,” Cas continued, heat now entering his voice. Dean caught it and smiled sweetly.

“Yeah, it really is. Relationships are weird though, you go out with someone and you think that they’re the one, but then they manage a way to break your heart,” Dean said smoothly, eyes flickering up to Cas who grit his teeth at the statement.

“Yeah, and have you ever thought about the person who broke your heart? Sometimes they’re hurting too,” Castiel grit out. Dean scoffed.

“Personally, I don’t think they deserve to be pitied. They deserve the pain,” Dean told Castiel, looking up and glaring at him. Cas held the glare ten times over for what felt like hours before he did something.

“Mom?” he said, tearing his glare away from Dean and transforming it into an innocent look.

“Yes?” his Mother responded.

“Dean and I have to run up to my room, he thinks he forgot something in there a while ago and he really needs it back,” Cas explained calmly.

“Alright. But be quick, the Winchesters are leaving soon,” he Mother told him as Cas practically bolted upright and headed quickly to his room with Dean following right behind him.

Once they both got in there, Castiel had to hold himself back from slamming the door. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he hissed at Dean, who was standing a few feet in front of him.

“Don’t ask me, you’re the one who started it in the first place,” Dean shot back, crossing his arms and restraining himself from flat out yelling. Castiel’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh, so you think that I started this?” he questioned, stepping closer to Dean, who narrowed his eyes.

“Well, you were the one who broke up with me, so, in the big picture, yeah, you fucked everything up, you started this, you were the one who-”

“And you were the one who got Lisa,” Castiel replied coolly, raising an eyebrow at Dean who was about five seconds from punching Cas in the face.

“I brought in Lisa because you were too busy and I was lonely, okay? You were off dawdling with things that were more important to you than I was,” Dean growled. Castiel threw his hands up in the air and stepped even closer to Dean.

“Dean Winchester, you were the most important thing in my fucking life,” Cas exclaimed, making Dean’s heart jump.

“Then why didn’t you fucking act like it?” Dean spat. Cas was now aware that they were only inches away from each other, but he didn’t have it in him to care.

“Dean, I did everything I could, okay, I tried as hard as I could because I loved you so fucking much, alright? And I felt like you couldn’t see it anymore, I felt like I didn’t matter to you anymore,” Cas told Dean, looking him right in the eye.

“Yeah? Well, I felt the same way, okay?” Dean said, anger still apparent in his voice.

“Well, what was I supposed to do, huh? I was trying my hardest, I loved you so much, and you know what? Wanna hear the icing on the cake? I still love you, my heart does this stupid flip when I see you and my stomach drops when you talk and I just-” Then, however, Cas was interrupted by the fact that Dean was slamming him up against the door so harshly that the thud that it made was probably heard downstairs. And by the fact that Dean’s lips were now covering his. It was hard to tell which of them was more pleased with the contact.

Dean moaned into the kiss, his hands bunching in Cas’ shirt as Castiel slowly took in the moment and let his hands grasp Dean’s sides, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Castiel sighed into the kiss, and Dean parted his lips, eager to let Castiel’s tongue slip past them. The kiss grew heated soon, both of them eager to taste the other, feel the other after what had felt like so long.

Dean soon pulled away to breathe, and Castiel immediately began to pepper kisses along Dean’s jaw before Dean bared his neck for Cas, letting him nip and kiss along his neck. Soon enough there was a knock on the door. “Cas? Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise coming from up here,” Cas’ Mother asked, surely referencing the whole Dean shoving Cas up against the door.

“Yeah, um, Dean, he just,” Castiel paused when Dean began grinding his hips against Castiel’s, both their cocks hardening at the friction. “tripped. He tripped, but, um, he’s, he’s okay now,” Castiel choked out.

“Oh, alright. Well, come downstairs soon, the Winchesters have to get home,” she said.

“Yeah, okay,” Castiel managed, listening to Dean’s breath and the sound of his Mother’s footsteps slowly dissolve down the stairs. Immediately, once both Cas and Dean heard nothing but complete silence, Dean’s lips were back on Cas’, hot and desperate and slick and so fucking enticing. His hips ground little circles into Castiel’s, and Castiel thrusted his hips gently into Dean’s, moaning softly into the kiss, relishing in the little whines that were coming out of Dean’s mouth and seeping into Cas’.

Dean pulled away once again, slowing down his hip movements and looking into Cas’ eyes. Cas stared back, finding the innocence, and the warmth that he hadn’t been able to find earlier. He could practically feel his heart melting at the sight, one so beautiful, one that he hadn’t seen in what felt like so so long.

“I want to suck you, get you off,” Dean stated surely, looking Cas right in the eye. Cas let out a breath of air. _‘Okay, Cas, think with your rational mind, think about the fact that you and Dean have been hating each other for awhile and you just confessed your love for him, things shouldn’t be moving so fast so just think, and don’t say-’_

“Please do.”

Well, shit.

A toothy grin grew on Dean’s face as he slowly sank to his knees, hands immediately going for the button and zipper of Cas’ slacks, not teasing at all. “You’ve got to be quick,” Castiel said, watching Dean’s hand dip into his slacks, then his boxers. Dean looked up at Cas with pure mischief in his eyes.

“Oh don’t worry, I think that I can manage that,” Dean told him slyly. Cas bit the inside of his cheek, remembering all the times that Dean had gotten down on his knees for Cas. Castiel could still remember the way Dean’s tongue moved, the way it teased and licked and did everything that Castiel could dream of and then some.

Sure enough, Dean understood the meaning of, ‘be quick’ because once he had pulled Castiel’s cock out, he didn’t start the usual act of teasing until Cas was practically thrusting his hips forwards in some desperate attempt to get himself sheathed inside Dean’s mouth. Instead, he ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ dick before flicking his tongue over the head, collecting a drop of precome, then sliding right onto Cas’ cock in one smooth, fluid motion.

Castiel let out a soft noise at the feeling, the wetness, the heat of Dean’s mouth. And soon enough he felt Dean’s tongue flattening against the underside of his dick, then curling as his lips sealed around his cock and then he began sucking. Hard.

Castiel swore under his breath as he looked down at Dean, whose pink lips were working perfectly over Castiel’s dick. One of Dean’s hands that had been resting on Castiel’s hip traveled down, wrapping around Cas’ length and jerking in time with when he bobbed his head. He then pulled slowly back, giving a little more attention to the head of Cas’ cock. He suckled gently, then harshly before circling his tongue around the head and dipping it in the slit, relishing in the taste of Cas’ precome that leaked out slowly. He then moved back up, bobbing his head and looking up at Castiel to judge his reaction.

Sure enough, Castiel had his head back against the door, neck exposed as he breathed heavily, biting his lip to keep back moans that were definitely going to come out if he didn’t bite them back. His hands were also pressed flat against the door, the edges nearly white with the pressure he was putting on it. The sight of Cas like that, a sight that he had missed for what had been too long, made Dean remember his own erection that was encased behind khakis and boxers. Not for long however, because soon he was taking the one hand that was resting on Cas’ hip and bringing it down to fumble with the zipper and button of his pants. He pulled himself out and moaned at the contact of warm skin on skin. 

He swiped his thumb over the head, smearing precome down his length before beginning a quick and fevered pace of his hand. Cas glanced down at Dean, his hips just barely restraining themselves from thrusting forwards into Dean’s mouth. Cas caught the sight of Dean’s quick moving hand over his cock and felt the heat that had been building in his abdomen intensify. “Fuck, Dean,” Cas murmured, letting one of his hands find Dean’s hair and grip, making Dean look up at Cas, his eyes meeting deep blue ones that were sparkling with lust. Dean whimpered softly, and Castiel was pushed only closer and closer to his orgasm. Dean had that sweet look in his eyes that were looking up at Cas through his lashes as though he wasn’t jerking himself off with Cas’ dick in his mouth. The sight made Cas grip Dean’s hair even harder as he muttered, “You look so fucking perfect like this, baby,” to which Dean moaned softly in appreciation, sucking even harder and threatening to push Castiel over the edge.

And Castiel was just about to go slack jawed and he was just about to feel his orgasm wash over him when there was another Goddamn knock on the door. “Cas? Have you found what you’re looking for? You two have been up there a while,” Castiel’s Mother said. Cas held back a groan and gripped on Dean’s hair even tighter. And Dean didn’t even stop sucking, the little fucker.

“Yeah, Mom, we’re fine. Dean’s just, um, finding his, uh, thing,” Castiel choked out.

“Can’t he just come over later to find it? The Winchesters really have to go,” his Mother pressed. Castiel was now definitely gripping Dean’s hair to the point of pain.

“That’s a good point, he’ll just, uh, we’ll both be right down,” Castiel managed.

“Okay,” she said begrudgingly before walking back down the hall and then the stairs. Once she was gone, Cas squeezed his eyes shut, letting his mouth fall open as he came into Dean’s mouth, bringing one of his hands up so he could bite his knuckles, muffling what would have been a very loud moan.

Dean swallowed Cas down eagerly, soon feeling his own orgasm hit him, come spurting over his fist and onto the floor of Cas’ room. Castiel panted, slowly coming down from the high of his orgasm as he released his grip from Dean’s hair and took his knuckles out of his mouth. He looked down at Dean, who gave one last suck before pulling off and sitting back on his heels. There was a pause where neither of them spoke, but then Cas cleared his throat and spoke up. “Well, I guess you don’t hate me then,” he said, to which Dean laughed softly, shaking his head.

“No, Cas. I don’t think that I could ever hate you,” Dean told him, looking up and into Cas’ eyes.

“Listen, we need to talk, but we don’t have time right now so, you wanna meet me on the park benches tomorrow at noon?” Castiel proposed. Dean sighed and nodded.

“Sure.”

\---

The next day, Castiel sat on the local park bench, fiddling nervously with his fingers as he looked around, taking in the sights of the day. It was a Monday, so there weren’t many people in the park. There were birds, however, and trees with branches that swayed softly in the gentle breeze that wandered past.

Soon enough, however, Castiel could feel a familiar presence sit down next to him, leaving only a few inches between the two. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean sighed back, glancing over at Castiel, who was looking into his lap. There was a tense pause, a silence before Castiel spoke.

“I missed you,” Castiel said, his tone hushed, his eyes darting over to Dean before returning to looking at his hands. Dean felt something in his heart jump at the words.

“I missed you too.”

Another silence punctured the warm, Summer air before Dean continued talking. “You said that you loved me,” he said, looking over at Cas, who ran his hands nervously down his thighs, taking in a deep breath.

“Yeah, I, I did. I do. I still love you,” Castiel replied softly, looking over at Dean with what appeared to be pleading eyes. Pleading for what, Dean couldn’t quite tell. “I never stopped,” Cas went on in a voice that was nearly a whisper. 

“I didn’t either,” Dean replied, holding eye contact with Cas.

“Well,” Cas sighed, seemingly snapping himself out of the trance he was in when he had been looking Dean right in the eye. “What now?” he began. “It’s not like this is a movie, it’s not like we can just go on and have another relationship just for it to break again,” Castiel sighed, sitting back against the bench and running his fingers through his hair.

“But, I’m going to your college next year, we’ll be together, we can see each other in the halls and we can spend time with each other,” Dean proposed eagerly and hopefully, scooting closer to Castiel. Castiel blew out a breath of air, thinking about it. Dean was right, things would be a lot easier if they were on the same campus.

“What about the year after that though? I’ll be out of college and I’ll be living on my own, getting a job, making a living, I’ll be busy, Dean, and you’ll be busy with college and it just, it won’t work,” Castiel said sadly, shaking his head. “Dean, I don’t want to have to- I, I can’t break your heart again and I can’t break my own,” Castiel managed, glancing up and looking Dean in the eye.

Dean looked down and let his hand find Cas’, their fingers interlacing out of an old habit. “Cas, I love you, and if you love me, if you never stopped loving me just like I never stopped loving you, then we can give this a second chance. I know that this is risky, but if you’re willing, then I am more than willing to give this another shot, okay?” Dean said surely, finding Cas’ gaze. Castiel debated it in his head, his emotions warring with rational thought, his heart beating faster than usual the whole entire time. But in the end, deep down, he knew that the answer was, and always would be-

“Okay.”

-Five Years Later-

“Couch looks better over there,” Dean sing-songed, nodding his head over to the other side of the room as he passed Castiel who had currently been struggling to push the couch over to the wall. Castiel threw his arms up in the air.

“Then why didn’t you tell me when it was over there?” Castiel crowed indignantly. Dean turned around with a smirk on his face.

“‘Cause you look hot when you’re moving heavy stuff around. You’ve got muscles and everything,” he told Cas, who crossed his arms.

“You know that you’re insufferable sometimes?” Castiel sighed, abandoning the whole ‘move the couch,’ thing and walking over to Dean, who stood in the kitchen of their small apartment. Dean smiled sweetly and grabbed Castiel, encircling him in his arms before kissing him gently on the nose.

“And that’s why you asked me to move into your apartment after I finished college?” Dean said, a tone of questioning tinting his voice. Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in to give Dean a kiss.

“No,” he began, giving Dean another kiss. “I invited you to live with me because…” He placed another kiss on Dean’s lips. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” One very long kiss that involved a bit of tongue. Alright, maybe a lot of tongue. “Very, very much, and I wanted to see you at all possible times,” Castiel finished, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. Dean grinned, pure happiness in his eyes.

“Well, that works out very well because it may so happen that I love you just as much,” he whispered. A sly grin grew on Castiel’s face.

“Well, if you love me so much then help me move the couch,” he said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What’s in it for me?” 

Castiel bit his lip before kissing Dean once more, then trailing kisses down his jawline until he reached his ear where he nibbled on the lobe before whispering, “Promise to fuck you so hard you can’t walk if you move the couch with me.”

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, tell me what you guys thought!! Comments are greatly appreciated, and kudos are as well!! Also, here's my [tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you were curious :3 So, thank you so so much for reading, and i hope that all of you munchkins are having wonderful days / nights :D <3


End file.
